<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Луна и серебро by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406757">Луна и серебро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ничего не хотят друг от друга. И всё же им необходимо знать, что они друг у друга есть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Луна и серебро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не ищут встречи друг с другом. Просто иногда безлунной ночью оказываются рядом на одном мосту.</p><p>Она флегматично посасывает мундштук и выпускает колечки дыма, разглядывая подсвеченный звёздными бляшками тёмный провал над головой. Он ковыряет в носу, облокотившись на перила, и разглядывает ту же тьму под их ногами. Ничего нет. Только тьма, мост и они.</p><p>Они ничего не должны друг другу. Они ничего друг от друга не хотят. И всё же эти редкие безлунные ночи нужны им. Просто чтобы знать наверняка: ты есть.</p><p>— Как Хинова?<br/>— Хорошо.</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>— А как твои дети?<br/>— Как обычно, — жмёт плечами, запуская в полёт очередное своё «ископаемое».<br/>— Заходите как-нибудь на чай и выпить. Хинова будет рада.<br/>— Угу.</p><p>Так раз за разом перемежается долгое совместное молчание ленивыми, ничего не значащими разговорами.</p><p>Пока однажды что-то не ломается. Что-то хрупкое в этой тишине. Или что-то тонкое, связывавшее их. Просто однажды что-то становится не так.</p><p>— Гинтоки.</p><p>Она зовёт его по имени, не сокращая и ничего не добавляя, словно её он устраивает именно таким — как есть.</p><p>— Что? — отзывается он ворчливо.</p><p>Но внутри себя он уже готов ко всему: бежать, драться, спасать, если надо. Одно её слово — и Саката Гинтоки готов ввязаться в любую заварушку без шансов на спасение. Ибо — давайте будем честными — никаких шансов давно уже нет. Когда он так безнадёжно пропал?</p><p>Когда впервые увидел её на фоне луны?</p><p>Когда она скупыми словами и скупыми движениями командовала своими «девочками», а они внимали, готовые сложить головы за неё по одному только знаку?</p><p>Когда она, истекавшая кровью, упрямо рвалась спасать Хинову и Ёшивару?</p><p>Он помнил ярость, потопившую его, когда он увидел её связанной в лапах чёртового паука…</p><p>Он всегда готов драться до последней капли крови за тех, кто ему дорог, кого он уважает. Но за неё он готов не умереть — но выживать, чего бы ни стоило. Только чтобы вновь уловить смятенную, стыдливую благодарность в глазах этой женщины.</p><p>Только с ней он неизменно терялся и оказывался сам не свой. И в то же время именно с ней быть самим собой было легко.</p><p>— Может, выпьем вместе?<br/>— Нет, — поспешно отзывается он, памятуя о последней совместной попойке, снившейся ему в кошмарах.</p><p>Она опешивает слегка и замолкает. Выпускает в воздух тонкую струйку дыма и отворачивает лицо.</p><p>— Что ж, ты прав. В Ёшиваре и без меня полно женщин. Красивых.</p><p>Он злится, потому что не считает её некрасивой. По правде, он считает её красивейшей женщиной в Ёшиваре и во всём чёртовом Эдо.</p><p>Он фыркает, выпрямляется и внезапно привлекает к себе, заглядывая в глаза. Проводит пальцами по шрамам: на лбу, на щеке. Очерчивает линию нижней губы. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, игнорируя то, что портит тщательно уложенную причёску.</p><p>— Прекраснейшая женщина Ёшивары здесь, — отвечает он тоном, которому невозможно возразить.</p><p>Каждое слово тяжело падает в ночной тишине и словно отпечатывается на камнях моста.</p><p>— Но пить с тобой я не буду. Это опасно для жизни.</p><p>Она не реагирует на шутку, захваченная внезапным оцепенением. Она вообще не в силах сейчас ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Слишком близко и слишком внезапно. Сейчас бы оттолкнуть, вырваться, залепить пощёчину или вышвырнуть наглеца в реку за непозволительные вольности…</p><p>Она просто стоит и смотрит на него, забыв, о чём они вообще говорили.</p><p>Этой ночью определённо что-то ломается.</p><p>Гинтоки наклоняет голову и осторожно накрывает её чуть приоткрытые губы своими.</p><p>И Цукуё отвечает на этот поцелуй.</p><p>И даже Луна не знает, сколько они стоят так, целуясь, потому что они никогда не встречаются под её светом.</p><p>Когда поцелуй истекает, он медленно отстраняется и возвращается к своим излюбленным перилам. Она глубоко затягивается, опираясь на перила спиной.</p><p>Словно ничего не менялось, в то время как изменилось всё.</p><p>Она докуривает свой кисеру. Он устаёт стоять согнувшись.</p><p>— Заходи ко мне. У меня есть прекрасный чай.<br/>— Чай — это хорошо. Я зайду.</p><p>Они расходятся, каждый в свою сторону, как обычно.</p><p>Но в следующую безлунную ночь этот мост их больше не дождётся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>